


Stucky Drabbles

by stealing_your_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'll tag later once i get my laptop fixed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_girl/pseuds/stealing_your_girl
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a collection of stucky drabblesenjoy my loves ♡





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a collection of stucky drabbles  
> enjoy my loves ♡

"God dammit Steve! This is all my fault! This is my fucking fault! This never would have happened if-"  
"No, Bucky. It's not your fault. It never would happened if what? If you fought in the war? If you weren't in the 107th? Because that's when it started, it wasn't your doing." Steve pulls him down to sit on the bed with him. 

"Steve, I killed Stark's parents. It was probably me who assassinated Kennedy. Who knows how many other people I've killed, or tortured, or-" he trails off.  
  


Steve grabs both sides of his face."Bucky! Stop doing this to yourself! It. was. not. you. Stark had his tantrum because you were the only thing to take it out on. You didn't kill his parents, Hydra did! You've never killed anyone except Nazis!"  
  


"It was still me doing it. I've killed so many people, Steve!" his voice breaks on "so" and he starts sobbing. "I'm a monster."

Steve pulls him into a hug and speaks against his hair. "Bucky, you're not a monster. I care about you so much, you have no idea. You're a good man and I know you would never to anything to hurt innocents. It's gonna be ok, we'll sort this out with Tony. Make him see sense."

"There's no sense to see. How do you care about me, Steve? How did that stay alive? How do you care about a murderer?"  
  


Steve lays down and rolls over with Bucky still in his arms, so he's on top. Steve leans down on his elbows and peppers kisses along Bucky's jawline, moving lower. Against the crook of his neck, he says,

"Can I show you how much I care?"

 

_might write a second part, might leave as is_


	2. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my sons dancing to their wedding song :)

"Buck," Steve says, crawling off the chair. He walks over to his husband on the couch. "Listen."

Their wedding song is playing softly from the kitchen. "Hold You in My Arms" by Ray Lamontagne.

"Dance with me, babe." Steve pulls Bucky off the couch and into his arms.

They begin a slow step, back and forth. Bucky's chin is resting on Steve's shoulder. 

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_I could hold you in my arms, oh_

_I could hold you forever_

Bucky remembers their wedding day, about a year ago, surrounded by friends while they danced to this song. He remembered how amazing Steve looked in his dark tux, and how amazing the night was after everyone had gone.

Steve was thinking the same thing. How amazing the night of their wedding was, and how beautiful Bucky had looked in his dark tuxedo and his fluffed hair. He remembered Natasha crying, Sam crying, and Tony sobbing, which he had blamed on allergies. He remembered how perfect the two of them were together, how _everything_  was finally official. How he was able to call the most perfect man in the world his. What happened after everyone left. He remembered every detail. 

The dancing that they were doing right now was the most intimate thing ever, and yet the most loving and sweet at the same time. They stayed like this for the entire song. Steve wondered how ridiculous they looked, swaying to a love song in their pajamas. But he wanted to have a picture, or something more. He wanted to pull Bucky closer than it was possible to. He wanted to never leave his side.

_I could hold you in my arms_  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever

They stayed in the embrace for some time after the song ended, but neither knew how long. When they finally pulled apart, they went to bed just to be in the same position, but even closer. 

_They could hold on to each other forever._

 


	3. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad bucky :(

Steve wakes in the middle of the night to hear Bucky screaming.

"NO! NO! GET OFF! DON'T!"

Steve rolls over on top of his boyfriend and straddles his waist.

"Buck! Bucky! It's OK! I'm right here!" 

Bucky screams again. His eyes are open but he's not awake. He's crazed, in a state of insanity.

"GET OFF'A ME!" His words garble as he continues to curse and scream. Finally his metal arm takes a swing at Steve, hitting him square in the right side of his head. Steve grunts and falls, to his side, but quickly gets back up and on top of Bucky.

"BUCKY! It's alright!" His voice is steady but his brow is creased from both the pain of the blow and the pain of seeing Bucky like this.

Bucky continues yelling, taking almost drunken swings.

"Buck! Stop!"  
Bucky screams again, having left words, now just yelling. He punches Steve with his right arm, landing a blow square to the ribs. Steve yells in pain.

Finally, he pushes his forearm against Bucky's throat and, with difficulty, pins his arms above his head. 

"Buck! Calm down, you're alright." Steve says, the tears rolling down his cheeks contradicting the steadiness of his voice.

The ex-sergeant tries to take a breath, fearfully staring up at Steve. The blonde immediately moves his arms and sits the other up. Bucky's pained eyes turn Steve's silent tears into sobs, Bucky soon joining in after knowing what had just happened. Steve cradles Bucky's body, limp with exertion, the shaking and the screaming and the attacks on his boyfriend. 

Bucky sniffles. "D-did I hurt you?" he wasn't looking the blonde in the eyes.

"You could never hurt me." Steve presses a soft kiss to the top of the other's head.

Bucky makes eye contact. His fingers touch the dark bruise forming on the other's cheek.

"That was me?" 

Silence.

"God, Steve, I'm so sorry!" His head falls as he cries.

"It's ok, love, it's ok." Steve chants.

"What if it happens again? I could really hurt y-"

 

"You could never hurt me, love."

He looks Steve in the eyes again. His voice breaks as he says, "I could."

"What happened?"

 

"Hydra. I kept hearing the trigger words, over and over again, and there were flashbacks of memory wipes, and... gunshots." He clenches his eyes shut on the last word.

"Oh, Buck, it's alright. I'm so sorry you had to go through that again. It'll be over soon. It's PTSD, and anxiety, and fear, and things you can't control. I'm here for you."

"Steve, you shouldn't be. I'm dangerous. What if I'm in that state outside of a dream, what if it happens again, what if I hurt someone else? Or...you?"

"You won't, Buck, that's why I'm here. I'm with you 'till the end of line, wherever the line leads."

He tucks Bucky back into bed and kisses his cheek.

"Go back to sleep, love, we'll talk more in the morning."

Steve pulls him close and wraps an arm around his waist.

"I love you."


End file.
